During the process of computed tomography imaging, artifacts are inevitable. In order to eliminate or weaken these artifacts, scan data or reconstructed images may be processed using artifacts correction. The artifacts may be caused by many reasons such as different gains of pixel units of a detector and a variation over time of the detector gain. In addition, the anomalies in the imaging process may also cause artifacts for example, the detector temperature exceeding the applied temperature of the air correction table, and the sudden emergence of damaged channels in the imaging process, etc. In order to further reduce artifacts and improve image quality, there is a need for a system and method for computed tomography imaging, in which real-time judgment and reminders of the artifacts and quick updating of the correction parameters may be achieved during the imaging process.